Laundry equipment such as washing machines and dryers in laundry mats are often damages by the careless handling of laundry baskets as they bang into and damage the sides of this type of equipment. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a laundry cart that included a laundry basket shaped to prevent contact between the laundry basket and the side walls of the laundry equipment as well as including a rubber bumper along the portion where contact could be made.